


As You Value His Life

by gayalondiel



Series: watsons_woes July 2011 challenge [29]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayalondiel/pseuds/gayalondiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for HOUN: Watson finds Holmes worse for wear on the moor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Value His Life

**Author's Note:**

> watsons_woes LJ community posted a daily prompt challenge for July 2011 wherein you had to respond within 24 hours. These are my responses, so they are a little hasty and unpolished. Also damned weird.
> 
> July 29: Illness in a location where little to no help is forthcoming
> 
>  **Spoilers:** HOUN  
>  **Warnings:** AU  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Holmes characters fall in the public domain and are the creation of the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. No ownership is implied or inferred. This is done for love only.

Watson knew Holmes was sickening when he left with Sir Henry. As Holmes was remaining behind, he paid it little heed, although his letters always concluded with exhortations to look after himself. Above all, he warned him not to undertake the trip if he had worsened. Watson would do his best until Holmes was well.

He berated himself that had he a scrap of Holmes’ intellect, the night-time trip onto the moor would have found a sickening but hearty detective.

Instead he was late, and Holmes lay slumped against a boulder, all but unconscious and calling for him through delirium.


End file.
